


Within My Sights II: Cosshairs

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Series: Within My Sights Series [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Rick, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: Rick thought he had finally had everything, the family he always wanted, two beautiful kids, and a partner who loved all of him. When the Sherrif brings some news it sends Rick's world spinning. He must protect his own and keep his happiness where it has been, but can he balance everything and still keep a perfect family? Welcome to the second part of the Within my Sights Series.





	Within My Sights II: Cosshairs

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...three years. I can't believe it's been 3 years since I first wrote my super successful first installment 'Within My Sights' Now after such a long sabbatical I am back and ready to really jump into this and get these stories back up and going again.

"Shane;s been let out..." Those words echoed in the living room and Rick felt the floor drop out from under him. 

 

"How the hell did that Meathead walk?!" Merle snarled, only to have Evie place her hand on his chest. 

 

"Mer..."

 

"No Evie this is some bullshit! I ain't-"

 

"Who's his lawyer?" Carol interrupted hoping that she could avoid Merle blowing up. "What screw up was found?"

 

Sherrif Miller sighed kicking his boots against the door jam. "Philip Blake..."

 

"The divorce lawyer?" Daryl bounced Judith in his arms as he arched an eyebrow. 

 

"Seems like he works criminal law too." The man sighed scrubbing a hand over his face. "Says that while he was looking over the case we had against him there was an inconsistency. There was a two-hour block where some evidence was not accounted for and he claims it was tampered with. Got out whole first case thrown out so now we have to try again."

 

"What evidence?" Maggie asked softly her hand gripping Glenn's tightly.

 

"The urine from Walsh."

 

Rick felt his head spin as he thought back on how everything seemed so solid. "Brian..."

 

"I'm sorry Rick, I got the call when I was on my way over here for something else when I got the call. Can we step outside?"

 

"Yeah...sure" He mumbled as he stepped into his boots and shrugged on his coat. They stepped out into the snow the door closing behind them and leaving the rest of the family with the heavy news hanging over them. Daryl watched them go and he took a slow breath, rocking Judith gently as she dozed in his arms.

 

"What are we going to do?" Carl asked quietly looking up at him. The question was clear on the teen's face and Daryl felt his heartache.

 

"I don't know kid, but we'll pull through this."

 

Carl nodded and took Judith from Daryl gently. "I'm going to put Judy to bed...at least one thing won't change tonight and that's her bedtime." He tried to chuckle but it fell flat as he moved down the hall to her room to get her into bed. Daryl looked around to see everyone somber as Carl left the room. Evie had her forehead pressed against Merle's as she spoke to him quietly. Maggie was leaning into Glenn while Beth had her arm around Patrick's shoulders trying to comfort the boy while his boyfriend was busy. Hershel stood against the wall with his arms folded and his fingers combing through his beard and Tyreese, T-Dog, Tara, and Sasha were speaking quietly with Carol. The vibe in the house had changed and it made the hunters skin crawl.

 

"Guys..."

 

"Nah don't say it, man. We're still going to be here and we're still behind you and Rick 100%" T-Dog said quietly causing the other family members to nod their heads in agreement. The door opened slowly and Rick shuffled his way in, his nose and cheeks red from the cold outside. Daryl moved to his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around him ignoring the cold leather against his arm.

 

"Brian just named me the new Sherrif." He mumbled into the quiet of the room.

 

"Well, I'll be damned." Merle let out a small chuckle, breaking the silence. "Congrats Officer...nah Sherrif Friendly." He smirked wrapping his arm around Evie's waist.

 

Daryl looked up at Rick, pressing his forehead against his cheek. "we'll talk later. Carl just put Judy to bed so let's finish enjoying Christmas Eve." He felt Rick nod and the group moved back to sit down again picking up drinks and looking around at each other a near awkward silence before Evie clapped her hands.

 

"Alright, I can't take it there is a big elephant in the room and we need to discuss it." The Greecian woman bounced up. "What is everyone's concerns?"

 

"Shane being out for one. You saw what he did to Merle Evie. Aren't you worried?" Maggie asked.

 

"Of course, Merle's important to me."

 

"Thank ya darlin'." Merle muttered rubbing his stump.

 

"What if he tries to take Judy away?" Carl asked softly as he walked back into the room.

 

"Can he?" Beth asked looking over at Rick. "I mean no judge would go for it right, not with him being in jail for the last year as well as her being Rick's biological baby."

 

"I don't know if she is," Rick whispered softly hanging his head. He felt the world spin around him and he pitched forward, plunging into a cold blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> A little rough....but not bad I think I just need to get back into writing with these characters again.


End file.
